POV of a Seme
by Chibi-chan v2.5
Summary: 6/21 ~ Shounen-ai/Yaoi ~ R ~ YY x S ~ Companion piece to POV of an Uke ~ Yami reflects while it rains. ~


POV of a Seme

By: Chibi-chan

**Author Notes**: 

I do not own the characters or the series they represent…I also don't own the references and instrumentals mentioned in this fic.

Dedicated to OrangeGirlExplosion and her muse, Youji…Watch out Yotan, I see Aya around the corner! XD

This is the companion piece to _POV of an Uke_.

It will be written in 1st Person POV – Yami no Yuugi.

This is heavily sprayed of the distinct perfume called _SHOUNEN-AI _with hints of _YAOI__._

If this kind of thing disturbs or squicks you in anyway possible, **turn back now**.  I will _not_ be held responsible for your own volition in reading this. 

This is an YY × S coupling **only**.

Don't like? Don't read. 

Everyone else – enjoy.

**Warnings:**

Shounen-ai/Yaoi

Sexual innuendos/suggestive dialogue

Mild language

Sap, fluff, WAFF

May be a tad bit offensive for religious people during the first part (but wait, if you like yaoi/slash, isn't it offensive either way? :p)

**Key:**

"…" denotes dialogue

**POV of a Seme**

*

Thank Ra we're inside Seto's manor.  

Why?

Easy – because currently, there is literally a downpour raging outside.    
  
What's so bad about that?

Oh nothing **that** bad.  Nope, not at all.  Wait, scratch that, who the hell am I trying to kid? The fact is that I loathe the rain.  Utterly dislike and despise it all my might.  I do not bare the slightest clue to how Seto can stand it, or dare I say, _like_ it.  That statement right there flies right over my little tri-colored head and into the Pacific Ocean to drown – where I might add, water _should _be and _stay_.

And I don't even know why it's even raining so much today!  I think the Gods suspect I did something wrong.  It's not like I took Seto upon a Church's alter…actually, I was saving that for next week…err…You didn't hear that from me. Let's keep that between you and me.  No need to let Seto in on this.  He likes surprises though…especially ones that will end up with him being bathed in holy water even though we'll be doing _very_ sinful acts in front of that beautiful stain glassed window with beams of light shining down on us.  We won't need a chorus for that justified experience, nope; we'll be rehearsing our _own_ songs – the natural kind too.

Mm…Getting past my hedonistic pleasures, what was I ranting on about before that…? Oh yes, I also might add that this rain is being more stubborn than the way Seto acts in a public restaurant while I'm fondling him under the booth's table – and that right there not only sucks, but it's just enough for me to damn myself to hell and back again.  

It has been raining for the past couple of hours (it's about five in the afternoon, nearing evening) and since I don't want to go out and get wet…well, I have decided to keep my boyfriend and myself both here inside a _dry_ confinement for the time being.  Though I hope Mokuba is doing all right, he went out with some friends a little while ago.  He's growing up so fast (and anyone can see the fear in Seto's eyes as he observes his younger sibling).

I nod out of my thoughts and stretch languidly in my place before looking around a little, looking around my current habitat. We're in the spacious family room, I'm lounging on the loveseat – oh you know why they call it that and if you don't, I should probably grab Seto and show you sometime…Speaking of my gorgeous brunet, I tilt my head to the right and see him.

Typical.

Seto is sitting on the windowsill's widened ledge, one leg propped up, the other dangling downwards, while his head faces towards the glass, staring almost uncharacteristically blank at the outside.  I know what he's doing.  Most likely venting inwardly while speculating at the rapid falling streams of rain. Oh well, better double check just to make sure.  Call it a boyfriend thing…or something like that.  

I have to turn my body around to get a better glance at him, but meh, who cares?  I can peep at my boyfriend if I want – it's not a crime.  And if it is? Fuck, give me the handcuffs and a nightstick and I'll take Seto to the slammer with me and we'll have our personal, kinky fun within the jail cell.  As a matter of fact, I would prefer the one with chains attached to the wall, please!  The larger torture factor there is, the merrier.  All those voyeurs in the cells across from ours would _adore_ the sounds I could get Seto to emit from that luscious mouth of his, not including the many positions that his limber body can manipulate itself into. 

You'd swear my boyfriend was off being a contortionist while still handling Kaiba Corp. affairs.  Heh, I wouldn't doubt it at all.  Seto is great at multitasking…Oh yeah, that reminds me. There was this one time on his office desk…Oh wait; I was talking about work-work – not _that_ work, but the other kind, the boring with a capital B kind.  

  
Hmm…as I was saying – since Seto is flexible and so am I to a certain degree…There is only one conclusion to this useful information.  I am now filled with a brilliant, fun, fun, and fun experiment bubbling up in my wicked chamber of thoughts of naughtiness.  Here's the deal…

I bet we could do the numerous Kama Sutra situations with ease, tactfulness, and grace without even having to strain or tear any muscles (or in particular, mess up any important anatomy).  And the more I ponder about it; I actually think it's a pretty good idea.   Oh! We could end up timing ourselves too, writing the results down in a journal for safekeeping.  Yeah, I love the way my mind conjures up schemes.  I'm going to have to ask Seto where a _good_ bookstore is…and also ask him if there is a place in the Guinness Book of World Records for most sexual positions in a certain amount of time.  If there isn't, I bet we could mail the corporation to make one.  Of course, I'll have to ask _subtly_, Seto can get a little skittish in these types of situations.  He's cute when he's squirming though…and writhing…and bucking…

Well, shit, if I keep this up I'm definitely going to get a major hard-on.  And leather doesn't really let you _breathe_, if you can grasp my concept here…But jeez, these kind of wet daydreams are the best! Especially when the person of my desire is already involved with me and I could do the bump 'n' grind with him anytime I damned well please! 

Life is great sometimes.

  
I must have been projecting my happiness out too far because right when I snapped out of my stupor, I saw that Seto was giving me his "Oh no, stop thinking" expression.  I hold back the urge to snicker – it would only make him frustrated.  Not only does he hate being out of the loop, especially when I'm in my sexual prowess, Seto always gives me _that_ face (the one he's shooting at me now), but almost always he ends up breaking in about a minute.  No one can resist my ultimate Egyptian charms…now there was this song? Seto told me it once, said it should be my theme when they introduce me at dueling tournaments.  He then smirked and said it complimented my ego.  Smug bastard, he better be lucky that I love him, gave him extra spankings that night and later on, he had the _gall_ to tell me he didn't like it.  My brunet is a pitiful liar when it comes to our playtime.  He knows he likes it when I lick him rough. Anyway, give me a few moments to remember that damned song.  

My brows flicker together as I try to dig for that piece of information that is probably buried under all my wonderful sex-files that are overflowing with my rendezvous' with Seto…Ah! Here it is.  I know the song now.  It was one of those, "tip of the tongue" moments.  It's called "I'm Too Sexy." It screams me, I know.  It talks about a pussycat in one of the verses…I told Seto he should be my pussycat.  He hit me with a frying pan; usually it's smaller things though.  How girly…but he's my girly guy and I like him like that – even if he does like the rain. 

Shaking my head mentally, I snap out of my thoughts again and stare back at Seto.  He's **still** got that expression on his face.  Yeah, _now_ he ignores the rain, right when my thoughts are pulling together in the most delicious way (can't say they're spotless, but I also can't say they're too dirty…what am I saying? There's no such thing as _too_ dirty!).

I watch in appreciation as Seto narrows his piercing azure eyes, lips thinning out in a line.  With the rain faintly streaking behind him on the glass, he looks kind of ethereal.  Sweet image.  I think I'm smiling because I can see my brunet's expression deepen, the scowl also deepening with it.  

  
Uh oh.  I can see what's coming. He's going to bring down the streamers of my party in five, four, three, two…

"No," was the only simple and clipped reply that I received.  

  
…One.

Your words wound me dearly Seto no uke.  I'll get you back during bed play…Oh, I will.  Don''t worry about Mr. Grumpy-pants over there, he sounds so mean at times, so different than my little bottoming sweetheart that I love to cuddle. Time to act stupid and make it seem like I don't know what he's hinting at.  It never really works, but it's fun. 

"No? What do you mean no?" I question, the tone of my voice ringing out tainted innocence. One of the corners of my mouth flickers upwards into a rueful grin as I spread out on the loveseat in a more sexual wanton manner.  A slim eyebrow arches gracefully upwards, silently questioning me in my motives.  

I throw my hands up dramatically, plopping them down on the backing of the cushions as if my actions alone would give him an answer.  I watch as Seto rolls his eyes at me, not giving a shit at my melodrama.  Well fuck him…yeah, that's a _very_ good expression actually.  A wriggle around on the red plush cushions, my lips quirking up, garnet eyes meeting a sapphire blue.  Time to talk and actually give him a reason. "Fine, fine.  You caught me.  I was thinking of slinging you on the hardwood floor and screwing your tight little –"

"Yami!" I watch his normally pale cheeks flush a rose-colored hue, blue ocean-misted eyes widening at the vulgarity that my words sometime possess.  Hey, what can I say?  With a body like his, who needs a girl with her fleshy hips and much fleshier _other_ places. Too much _flesh_ for me!  I'll take that pert ass of Seto's anytime.  Got that right buddy.  My submissive, flushing boyfriend maybe more headstrong and tougher than a girl, but I can tame him.  I can tame him _real_ good.  Where's that riding crop and ball gag now…I probably flung them inside the lower drawer that he never uses in his desk…I'll check there later.

I focus back onto Seto, who is still gaping at me, and I can see the large gears clunking and rolling in his mind as they keep processing my insinuating words.  So analytical, he is.  Probably telling his conscience that he has a dirty Pharaoh for a boyfriend.  I don't blame him.  I tell my conscience (or what's left of it) that I have a not-so-naïve boyfriend who likes to get laid down rough upon him during The Sex-capades. And I wouldn't have him any other way…well, maybe I'd take another him that didn't have such a fond liking to the falling of water from gray clouds. 

Damn summer showers.

And if anything, I should be the one getting mad!  Damnit, he cut me off.  Right when I was getting to the good part.  Okay, it was a lie, but a white one.  Truthfully, I _was_ getting the delicious thoughtful daydreams of taking him, but I really just wanted to say it.  It never fails I tell you, I could repeat that phrase in many ways and each time, I'd always get that cute blush to show up on his face.   

I smirk lightly, eyes glinting as I cross my legs over the side of the loveseat so I can incline backwards and still look at that beautiful face that graces my presence.

Aw...he's acting modest.  Seto shied away when I put myself into my new position, he doesn't like to be observed under hungry scrutiny – at least _my_ hungry scrutiny.  If people looked at him the way I do, I'll be sending them to a nice little dark room in the Shadow Realm where they won't get any for a long, **long** time.

I'm the jealous type, I admit it – I'm not ashamed at all. Besides, who cares? I certainly don't.  All I know and go by is that what's mine is mine and is going to stay mine…so get your fucking grubby hands off of him! …Ahem.  Sorry, got carried away.  I was relaying some past experiences to myself with people who wanted to touch what wasn't theirs…Yes, I am also clingy.  

Yo, I'm Yami. I'm an overzealous, clingy type boyfriend.  Touch Seto and die you bastards.  

"Hi Yami! You're special!"

Yeah. Right.  Even if there was a group for people that met up for daily meetings for that kind of thing – and I think there is, my kind boyfriend pointed out the words "obsessive-compulsive disorder" to me – I would never ever go.  Only reason I probably _would_ even consider going to such a program would be to flaunt Seto in their faces.  Haha, look what I have and you don't!

But don't worry. My thoughts don't center on Seto being a piece of meat that a butcher slices for just any one, nope.  If it was like that, I'd let a hobo infested with AIDs and maggots touch Seto.  Just thinking of that makes me shudder and almost fall off of the loveseat.  Seto has gone back to idly looking out the window – he's **trying** to ignore me.  We've been through this little stage as well.

As I was saying, Seto, yeah, he's human – flesh, blood, all that nice stuff – and I respect that.   The thing is that he's _mine_ and that's what people sometimes don't understand, no matter **how** many times I remind them.  I was once tempted to kick punch this teenager in the face for holding onto Seto's hand for too long while squealing at a decibel that I didn't even know could be reached.  You guys (and Seto was) would be happy to know that I didn't kick that girl's ass to Timbuktu, thankfully, Seto pulled his hand away and tried to act polite towards the chipper kid, though we ourselves are only kids (specifically hormonal enhanced sixteen year olds) too, but we're much more mature than that…Hey, Seto, where's your little dragon plush, you're so adorable with it! I wanted to take a picture – real Kodak moment. Goochy-goochy-goo, my wittle Seto baby? Joking, joking.  He'd kill me…if I yelled that out…or told you about his plush animal.  

I smirk mentally as I gaze at him, our eyes locking for a few seconds before Seto's attention gets turned away back to the gentle thrumming of the raindrops.  

Yay, more time to brood.

Anyway, about that dragon plush, I shouldn't be telling you this…but, hey, what Seto can't pin on me is too damned bad.  As I was saying, you can't believe what he makes me do.  He insists that I put the stuffed animal inside his bathroom and close the door firmly.  Seto doesn't want to scar his little toy.  Pfft…I'm sure the cotton filled ears would _really_ care what we did while his plastic beady eyes stared at the wooden door while we did the dirty.

My usual response after I put the plush away, I just tell him I have his _toy_ right here, while spinning a shiny cock ring on my index finger and holding a leather bondage collar with a connected chain hanging down on my other arm.  

He won't admit that he likes my toys better (stubborn guy that he is).  But in the end, we both know that I'm the victor of that round.  Beat that you dumb dragon plush. I hope one day Seto forgets to remind me to put you away and you bust out at the seems while you blankly stare at us screwing like mad bunnies!

…Oh shit, what the hell am I talking about? My thoughts and rivalry in my current sex life is revolving around an object that's filled with cotton fluff and dyed silver in color!   

This is beginning to be too much! 

Switching the subject. Now.

Okay…new topic, new topic. Ah. I know.  In my opinion, I think Seto's too humble, even though people think he's a heartless businessman, and the people who do think like that; I have a nice threat directed towards the minority.  Go to hell or I'll personally escort you there.  

Seto thinks and constantly tells me that I'm "being" ridiculous, he tells me daily that I'm too overprotective of him.  Okay, I am – I seem to be admitting a lot of things as of late.  I bet it's the rain.  It makes you think instead of spending your time with other shits 'n' giggles. 

Like I was telling you, I get real edgy when people come by and stop us while we're walking on the sidewalks, trying to be like normal people.  And I really dislike it when it's his fan club that are the miscreants that are getting near him.  They just shove _me_ out of the way like I'm a bag of potatoes. Idiots. I could get Seto to buy and sell their asses and then I could have him kick them out of Domino City **forever**. Yeah, that's right.  Well, it's that or I'll be sending more than a hundred of people to build up the population in the Shadow Realm.  Hey, when I dwell on that, I think that's a damn good proposition I'll be considering of now.

Hmph. They should try me one day when I'm in a _real_ terrible mood – I dare them.  You'll be seeing their pitiful mugs on the back of the milk carton if I ever get my hands on each and every one of them.

Also, you wouldn't believe the increase in people that has happened since Seto has came out of the closet, so to speak.  I'm not joking when I say that I think that the guys are starting to outnumber the girls in his little (or should I say not-so-little?) loving (cough, stalking, cough) society.  Seriously.

But I have nothing to fear.  Seto doesn't let it get to him at all; he keeps his head leveled as always – it must be that businessman atmosphere – makes it look like he's got a stick up his ass when it should really be my…ahem…moving on, he's the epitome walking on two legs for the three F's – fashionable, fabulous, and (thoroughly) fuckable…Oh wait, I meant the three C's…calm, cool, and collected…though the three F's describe Seto's demeanor quite well too.  I like the third one the most. Mm…Yup, I really do – personal experience speaking here, mind you.

 I sigh quietly to myself as I have the sudden urge to peak if it's done raining.  I lift my self up onto my elbows and look behind Seto's contemplative form.  He lets things go easily when it comes to me since he knows half of the time the experiences we share don't end up going bad.  Truth be told, Seto doesn't like keeping grudges against me, he said he'd feel bad if we broke up because of a trivial matter.

He really is sweet.

He can get a teeny bit jealous…when I'm with my own fan club.  I try to make the public relations snappy to them, but the little bloodhounds always somehow suck me into their sick autograph sessions.

I know it hurts him.  When I spend time with mine and I fend off his whenever his comes within a three-foot radius…but I try to make it up. I found when we were just starting our relationship; Seto is a flower-person. Particularly roses, but he has a soft side for Casablanca lilies too.  

I try to get them often even if they're not for an apology gift. I like to see him flushing cutely, cradling a bouquet of flowers. The pastel colors compliment him well.  

All this talk about my boyfriend is making me a slightly horny.  I want Seto in my arms now and I know this loveseat is big enough for the both of us.  I sneak a peak at him – he's looking at me steadily, expression unreadable.  Damn, there went the "sneak" part.  Oh well.

"Seto~ come here." I whine a little, sounding like an impatient child wanting a cookie, opening my arms where I'm laying down on the cushions.  I watch as the brunet stares at me, a tiny smile growing on his light pink lips before he moves away from windowsill (not including the damned rain which is still going!) and walks straight into my…

…Stereo system?

What?

I twist my head to see what he's doing.  He's putting in a CD.  He's in a romantic mood I think, that means no hanky-panky till after the songs end.  I watch as his finger comes up and presses play.  Seto then walks towards me and I sit up, offering him some space.  He takes it, nodding thanks, and places himself beside me.  I scoot up closer to him, placing a hand on his thigh, my thumb rubbing the material that covers his skin lightly.  Seto lets out a sigh before drooping his head onto my shoulder.

Suddenly, the stereo flickers to playing the selected music.  Calming instrumentals weave throughout the room.  It's quite comforting.  Seto likes these kinds of pieces – the acoustic, slow melodic kind.  It suits him and his acquired tastes.  

Hm, judging from the calm beats, I think this is _Pallar Anders Visa.  I can recognize it because he likes playing it.  He must have put in a CD that he burnt off of his computer. Short instrumental, but nice.  He got me into liking his music tastes…Seto's convincing like that._

  
"You know the rain and the acoustic guitar are beautiful together…" Seto mumbles quietly into my shoulder. He's kind of right.  Though, I'd rather leave the rain out of this.  Stupid shit still hasn't let up. 

I move my hand down and deftly squeeze his leg before replying. "So are we, so are we…" I speak quietly, wondering if I said that to reassure him or myself, it's too hard to tell.  I wonder if Seto even heard me, but I know that question is answered once feel him shift on the loveseat, smiling inwardly as he turns and snakes a hand across the front of me and over my shoulder.  He sits closer, melding into my side while we continue sharing each other's warmth.  

Yup, he heard me.   
  


I know he's content at the moment, I can pretty much feel the satiated expression that's radiating off him. My hand moves away from Seto's knee, the limb going behind his body and finding a new place to rub upon.  The instrumental slowly fades and _Acoustic Medley _soon starts to play afterwards. My fingers rub within a rhythmic timing, following the current melody that's filling the room, as it rubs and traces circles across the small of Seto's back.  I sigh quietly, my garnet eyes trailing past my boyfriend's shoulders and towards the large, antique Grandfather clock that ticks away in the corner of the Kaiba's family room.  

I see that it's getting close to eight o'clock in the evening.  The one large and small hand are telling me that and I believe them whole-heartedly.  It's not that late at all, hell, in the summer; we usually stay up till past midnight, bathing in our well-earned afterglow while the moon and stars wink at us.  But at this moment, I'm too tired to get up and drag Seto to Ra knows where.  

I bet it's the rain.  

The rain is making me lazy.

Damn rain. 

And here I wanted to throw Seto over my shoulders, take him up stairs, and screw his brains out. 

Within my earshot, I hear the front door open and Mokuba scatter inside, informing of us his presence. That effectively interrupts my thoughts and I turn my head to the large arching frame that opens up the family room to the other places of the manor, looking for Seto's little brother to make sure he's alright.  The pre-teen knows that we're probably doing something together and he doesn't want to interrupt, so he hurriedly passes the room we're in, says a small greeting to the both of us, and goes upstairs.  Good kid.

I nod for the both of us, signifying we acknowledged his presence even though he's already gone and out of my range of vision.  I know he didn't see me nod, but that's okay – because he knows we didn't ignore him. And that's what counts in the long run.

And as _Timeless_ and the mixing of raindrops flitting outside consume my hearing, I close my eyes, blindly turning my head and instinctively kissing the brunet's temple.  He sighs in my embrace, nose now buried into the crook of my neck, warm breaths running across my exposed skin. I smile, open my eyes and look down at my boyfriend.  

His azure eyes that usually shine dutifully are now closed, eyelashes brushed against his cheekbones, and I can see that he's falling asleep because of the calm atmosphere. I turn my head, looking out at the window that Seto had been occupying during our time today while I had taken over the loveseat.  And yes, as I expected, it's still raining, but not so much like before.  I can tell this because the gentle lines of water streaming downwards on the glass – they're not falling as quickly.  When they're slow like this…it's weird, but kind of peaceful in a way.

You know.  I think I get what Seto was saying, when he said he liked the rain.  Maybe a few more experiences like this and I'll actually like the stuff – Seto's logic grows on you sometimes, like I mentioned before, he's convincing like that.  And _maybe_ the rain isn't _all_ that bad – I guess I shouldn't damn it so much.

And while I sit here serenely with my boyfriend in my arms – at my side, I quietly relay in my mind what the rain has made me do this afternoon.  All this time I've been sitting here and thinking; and even now I'm sitting here and thinking.  The only difference is that I have Seto near me.  And suddenly, I realize.  Having Seto near me makes all the difference in the world.  

*

_Let the rain kiss you. Let the rain beat upon your head with silver liquid drops. Let the rain sing you a lullaby._

 – Langston Hughes

*

+owari+

*

**Author Notes**:

Hmm…I hope that wasn't two bad. :p 

And the instrumentals I mentioned are actually very nice and soothing…as short as they are. *sigh* 


End file.
